


The Band, Boys, and Blowjobs

by lainisthenameiamcurrentlyusing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Band Fic, Canadian Blowjob Day, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Original Character(s), Sex, This is original content, Throw in the occasional Ex, coffee dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainisthenameiamcurrentlyusing/pseuds/lainisthenameiamcurrentlyusing
Summary: this is a random fic that me and my friends wrote to pass the time. it's more like random drabbles that don't always make sense :)





	1. The Gig at the Bar

"He always gets on my nerves, egotistical fucking bitch, acting like he’s the only one playing," Oliver murmured as he listened to Mason play his overpriced guitar. The band finished their song and Oliver whipped his head around to tell Mason off for overplaying, he clamped his mouth shut when he saw Mason had already begun flirting with the barely adequate members of the front row. He blew his hair out of his face with a puff and he put on a fake smile, before looking around for someone to rant to, settling for Quinn, the synth player in their band. He walked over and started to complain. 

“No, Quinn, you don’t get it. I hate him so much, that if he wasn’t one of our best players I would’ve punted him across the room.” She shook her head in response and pointed behind him. Oliver turned around seeing Mason standing behind him smirking slightly. “So I’m one of the best guitarists to you? I would say that’s a compliment but you’re absolute fucking trash. Thanks though, it’s nice to know even trash can acknowledge me.” Oliver looked back at him stunned.

“Calling me trash when you only play… second guitar? second? You play backup, don’t you? I play lead more often than you play with your dick.” 

“At least I have enough dick to play with.” 

“Jesus Christ Mason you really never know when to shut up do you.” Oliver rolled his eyes, walking away from him.

He was stopped by Mason’s aggressive tug on the sleeve of his jacket. “I wasn’t finished shit face.” 

“Go away or I’m gonna fucking punch you. I’m not even kidding.” Mason scoffed and grabbed Oliver's shoulders tightly.

“What did I FUCKING say,” Oliver yelled, grabbing onto Mason’s collar. 

Mason smirked, only walking away when Mia yelled the command for another song to be played. Oliver scoffed and focused on his music for the rest of the night. 

The gig ended and the band worked their way through fans to their trailer, which was blaring the radio at full volume. He glanced at Quinn as she began to remove her clothes for the night, and Oliver turned his head away in search of his own duffel bag.

He walked over to the corner of the room where he left his bag and reached both his arms behind his back to unclasp the corset-like costume that he wore for the night. Mason snuck up behind him and took the moment to swiftly unzip the back of Oliver’s top.

“Need some help?” he said, pulling it off him slowly.

Oliver looked over his shoulder, resisting the urge to swing both of his fists into Mason's face. “You couldn't reach it by yourself,” Mason said cockily and walked off leaving Oliver even more shocked than he had been before.

Oliver shuffled to his car after putting his uniform away, still thinking about the way Mason's veiny hands unzipped his uniform. “Shit.” He mumbled to himself, “That was kinda hot.”

Oliver threw his guitar case in the back of his car, gently, of course, it is his baby, and slid down into the driver's seat. He groaned and punched the wheel. What the hell, he thinks, how come I’m thinking about him like this, he’s basically my sworn enemy, at least as far as band enemies can go. But fuck his hands are just-

Oliver is snapped back to reality by the honk of a car horn from behind him. He looked in the rearview mirror and noticed Mason's beat-up little car pulling up right behind him. Oliver ignored him and pulled out his phone trying to find something to do so it didn't look like he was blatantly ignoring him. Suddenly, the passenger side of his car opened and a pissed off Mason slid into the car seat. 

“I really don't want to be here right now either, so before you say anything, I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart, your stupid ass got me in trouble and Gerald asked me, more like told me, to come out and apologize. So. There.”

Oliver didn’t even look up from his phone; he was so shocked. Mason looked over at him. “Hey dumbass I’m not the only one that should be apologizing.”

Oliver looked up from his phone, not able to form actual words, Oliver mumbled a cold, “Sorry,” under his breath before looking back at his phone. 

“Just because you're kinda hot doesn’t mean you get to be a complete ass to me. Actually, no one gets to be a complete ass to me, but that's beside the point. Just get over yourself Oliver.” Mason scoffed, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him. 

Oliver sighed and started his car before driving back to his house. 

While driving home Oliver keeps playing the same string of words over and over in his head. “Just because you're kinda hot.” . . . What the hell . . . Oliver shook his head in hopes of shaking the thoughts he was having out of his head. A moment later he realized he was unsuccessful. Looking down he notices his pants becoming tighter. 

At the next stoplight, Oliver used the moment free of driving to unzip his pants and pull out his hardening cock. He slowly began to pump himself at the thought of Mason's strong hands jerking him to a slow rhythm. He threw his head back and began to stroke himself faster, a familiar feeling built in his lower stomach telling him that he was close to orgasming. He grabbed the steering wheel as ribbons of white cum landed all over the wheel. He breathed heavily and moved his hands back to the steering wheel before the car behind him honked loudly, and he finally realized the light had probably been green for some time now.


	2. The Hotel After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerald plays a little cupid... unintenitally

As soon as the manager sent out a text notifying the members of the band that they would be staying in Casper due to the snow, the manager called Mason and Oliver over.

“Mason, Oliver, I need to talk to you,” Gerald’s voice had been heard by the band which caused many of them to fall silent. His comment gained a few ‘ooh’s and ‘oh shit’s due to his stern tone. Mason and Oliver grudgingly walked toward Gerald to hear what he had to say. They looked at each other in awkward eye contact and Mason winked, this caused Oliver's face to flush red and he looked down. As the two boys approached, the manager began to talk. 

“I've noticed that the two of you haven't been getting on the best recently so I've decided that you are going to be sharing a room in an attempt to work out whatever feud it is you have before we have to go back.” 

Oliver's jaw dropped and Mason looked over at him, cocking an eyebrow. “I think that's a good idea Gerald. We can get some alone time tonight. I’m sure we can talk things through.” 

Oliver sputtered over his words of distaste, the slightest amount of fear in his eyes.

“I’m glad you agree Mason. Oliver, get over yourself.” Gerald gestured them off the bus that was now parked in front of the hotel they were supposed to be staying. Still annoyed, Oliver pulls his bag down from the top of the bus and walks out the front trying his best not to make any kind of eye contact with the boy whom he is being forced to spend the night with. 

Oliver groans as he throws his small drawstring bag onto the sole bed in the room. “And only one bed?” He sighs, essentially giving up his protest. Oliver flopped onto the bed in a starfish position not even bothering to lift his head up when he heard the door open and close, assuming that it was just Mason.

Mason glanced at the clock: 01:57. “You know it’s almost two in the morning right?” Oliver hummed. “Move. I’m gonna sleep.” Oliver only hummed again, not moving.

“I swear to god.” Mason sighed before dropping his bag on the floor and pulling the hem of his shirt over his head. Normally he slept somewhere from naked to only boxers but this would have to do. He ran a cold hand over his own abdomen subconsciously before sitting on the edge of the Queen-sized bed. 

Mason spun around before tossing a leg over Oliver’s starfished body, hands landing abruptly on either side of the unsuspecting boys head. Mason looked down to the other male beneath him. 

“If you won’t move… I guess I’ll have to make you.” 

“Pshh like you could,” Oliver says in a shaky tone, his face flushing red at the sudden contact of Mason’s body on his. 

Mason scoffs and runs his hands across Oliver’s chest, 

“I can make you do anything I want,” He wastes no time and grabs a handful of Oliver's hair, pushing his head back into the soft pillow. Oliver lets out a surprised moan and mentally scolds himself for it, knowing the sound only gave the older boy the satisfaction he needed to take things further. 

Mason’s eyes got fuzzy as he registered the sounds Oliver made. Head filled with lust and the desire to make Oliver moan again. He pulled Oliver towards him, grasping the collar of his shirt. Mason brushed their lips together curiously. When he went to pull away Oliver leaned up into the kiss as pressed their lips together more vigorously. The soft smacking sounds of their lips dancing together filled Oliver’s ears until he was snapped out of his trance by the cold slap of reality.

“Mason, what are we doing?”

“Why’d you stop? Come back here”

“Wait, Mason, Mase!”

With herculean effort, Oliver pulled away from Mason. He couldn't get very far, with one of Mason’s hands still under his shirt and the other keeping him propped up so as to not crush Oliver beneath him. He glared at Mason. “How did we even get here,” Oliver thought to himself, as he looked at Mason.

“Mason, do you know what you’re doing?” Oliver huffed, his swollen lips slick with spit.

“Yes? We were kissing? Can we go back to that?” Mason leaned in and smiled goofily, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

Oliver looked back dumbly at Mason. He stuttered, 

“Y- you don’t see the problem with that? Mason you’re straight!”

“No, I’m not”

“Huh?” Oliver stopped thinking when Mason captured Oliver’s lips again, his fingers resumed their original path to Oliver’s nipple. Oliver let out a breathy moan when Mason’s fingers tweaked his nipple. Swish, flick, pinch, repeat. What a fucking tease.

“Oh god, Mase- Mason, if you keep this up, I’m going to embarrass myself,” Oliver whispered against Mason’s lips.

Mason gave Oliver’s nipple an extra hard twist and slid his thigh between Oliver’s legs. “Let’s both embarrass ourselves then.”

Mason traced Oliver’s lips with his finger, enjoying how his chapped lips feel against his skin. It excited him to have that mouth on his dick and he couldn’t help but steal a quick kiss as he smiled down on Oliver.

“Mason,” Oliver said softly. Mason grunted in reply. “Mason, have you ever had sex with a guy?”

“Yea, sure, of course, many times, don’t worry,” Mason replied quickly, too quickly.

Oliver narrowed his eyes and breathed out an okay and he leaned up to kiss Mason. He licked into Mason’s waiting mouth and their tongues brushed against each other. Mason chased the taste of Oliver in his mouth and ran his tongue against the top of Oliver’s molars, the back of his teeth, the underside of his mouth, leaving no corner unexplored. He licked the underside of Oliver’s tongue and Oliver let out a whine.

“Off,” huffed Mason as he sat back and helped Oliver up. They quickly striped down to their boxers and Mason stared at Oliver’s semi, peeking through the slit in his boxers.

The fleeting thought that plagued Oliver earlier comes back with a vengeance. 

“Mason, be honest, you’ve never had any anal sex before, am I right?” Oliver bit out forcefully, crudely to shock Mason into being honest with him.

Mason’s alarmed look is all the answer he needed.

His erection flags a little and he sat back on his heels and looked up at Mason. 

“Look Mason, we have two options, either we stop or we continue and if we continue, I’ll need to know that you’re a hundred percent sure that you want this. Don’t look at my cock and have a panic attack.”

“No, I want it,” Mason snapped out of his daze and grabbed at Oliver, hand landing aimlessly on his arm. “Fuck, you’re so hot when you’re mad,” he breathed out and moved to remove Oliver’s boxers.

“I’m hot even when I’m not mad,” said Oliver as he lifted up his hips and Mason threw the boxers onto the floor. His own following quickly.

Oliver’s legs opened naturally when Mason crawled in and Mason leaned down to lick Oliver’s nipple. Oliver sucked in a breath as his nipple peaked in Mason’s mouth. Mason pawed at Oliver’s other nipple and Oliver’s head dropped back from the over-stimulation. Oliver let out a moan, his hands grasping uselessly at the sheets.

Mason released Oliver’s nipple with a satisfied smile and continued his descent down Oliver’s navel, to the v of his pelvis where his crotch and thighs meet. Mason pressed a kiss there and smiled up at Oliver. Oliver rolled his eyes, but the red flush that travelled down his chest betrayed how affected Oliver really was. Also, Oliver’s fully hard and leaking cock, drives the idea in.

Mason’s brain short circuited at the glorious sight. Eyes wide, he dipped his head down for a taste. He was prepared for the lingering bitter taste having kissed his exes after they’d given him head before, but Oliver lazily lifted up his hips and his precome smeared across Mason’s lips instead.

Oliver let out a breath, hah, and pulled at Mason’s shoulders. “Lie down, I want to suck you.”

Oliver straddled Mason’s thighs, their cocks caught and both let out a hiss at the friction. Oliver scrambled into the v of Mason’s legs and puffed out his cheeks. He took a second to admire how excited Mason’s dick looked, and how hard Mason was for Oliver when he’s not even done anything yet. Oliver wrapped his mouth around Mason’s length eliciting a sound similar to that of a dying cat and Oliver tried not to laugh. But he failed and the vibrations of his throat caused Mason to stiffen further.

Flattered, Oliver began to suck in earnest. He licked a stripe along the length of Mason’s cock. He tongued the vein underneath his girth and tried to take him in completely at once. He didn’t quite manage it, and he choked a little, the slobber dripping down his chin. He bobbed his head up and down to a rhythm that only he knew, and he looked up at Mason with his big, round eyes and Mason, Mason’s just completely wasted, drunk on the warmth of Oliver’s mouth, heat pooling at his gut. Oliver released Mason’s cock with a pop and kissed it almost coyly. He tightly held the base of Mason’s cock and tells him not to come. Mason nodded in reply.

Mason holds Oliver’s hand, interlocks their fingers, and he pulls Oliver up to face him. He kisses Oliver, once, twice, thrice, and asks if he can fuck him.

Oliver shifts, and takes out lube and condoms from the side drawer. He throws it onto the bed haphazardly and gets on all fours in front of Mason. He looks back as if to say what are you waiting for.

Mason looks at Oliver, notices the gentle slope of his back, the roundness of his butt cheeks and shuffles into place. He puts his hands on the back of Oliver’s thighs and feels the sprinkling of coarse hair there. He takes a deep breath, then he spreads Oliver’s butt cheeks and licks.

Oliver yells in surprise. Mason alternates between kitten licks and generous lashings of his tongue. Mason puckers his lips around Oliver’s quivering hole and the resulting sounds are just obscene. Oliver moans and gets on his elbows so that he can push his ass against Mason’s face, wantonly, shamelessly.

The pressure gives and Oliver hears the crinkle of the condom wrapper being torn open. He hears the condom going onto Mason’s cock, but he does not hear the popping of the lube bottle. Then he feels a slight pressure against his hole.

“Fuck, he thinks he can put it in like a vagina,” Oliver realises, his mind going into a mild panic. Oliver flips onto his back immediately and kicks Mason lightly in reprimand.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! I’d forgotten, you’ve only had straight sex before. Dude, you have to stretch me out before you put it in!” Oliver wheezes out.

“W-what?” Mason looks back at Oliver dumbly.

“Stretch me out with your fingers.” Oliver waves his fingers at Mason. “Put lube on them. Good boy,” instructs Oliver.

Oliver gets on all fours again and he sticks his butt in the air, blindly aiming at where Mason should be.

“Okay, now, slowly rub the lube around the rim of my hole.   
“When the muscle feels loose, slowly, slowly, press one finger in, aaaaah, okay okay, you got it

“Oh god, okay, put the second finger in.

“Hngg, fuck, fuck, oh my god, ah, ahhh, okay, put the third one in.”

“Move your fingers like a scissors slowly, hngg, oh my god, Mason, Mase, Mason, I need you, please,” Mason pulls out his fingers and lines his swollen cock at the edge of Oliver’s hole. With one hand gripping Oliver's right hip and the other holding his cock, Mason pushes in slowly until he bottoms out.

“Okay, okay, okay, oh my god, you feel so big. You have to move,” Oliver blabbers. “Please move, good god, fuck, yes, yes, yes, right there.” Oliver’s voice is shriller and shriller as Mason’s cock rubs against his prostate.

Mason grips Oliver’s hips, leaving angry red marks, as he pounds into Oliver. His teeth chatters from how hard Mason’s going at it. Oliver’s elbows give way and his face smashed against the soft sheets, cooling his burning face. The sound of skin slapping on skin reaches a crescendo. The litany of yes-es give way to mutual grunts as they find their release.

Cock going soft, Oliver grips Mason’s hand when he feels like Mason is ready to pull out. He tells Mason to pull out as slowly as he’d gone in and he does. Oliver curls into a fetal position when Mason’s hands are no longer there to support him, melting bonelessly into the sheets, a dopey smile on his face.

Mason ties the condom, throws it away and comes back to bed. He laughs at how Oliver uselessly flops around and he wipes the cum off Oliver’s soft cock and stomach, as best as he can. Then, he rearranges Oliver to lie on his arm, away from the sweaty sheets that was a result of their earlier exertions.

“Next time, I want to see your face,” says Mason as he brushes Oliver’s hair out of his face.

“Next time, you better know how to treat my ass right,” Oliver scoffs against Mason’s neck, hand patting Mason’s chest softly.


	3. The Costume Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning... but not only cleaning... *winky face*

“Can I have a couple of you go clean up the costume closet before we unload the trailer?” questioned the manager. 

“It's pretty tight in there, so one other person and I can go organize things” announced Oliver in a sad attempt to gain dominance over the situation. 

An awkward silence filled the band room, until Mason announced, “I’ll help, but only to make sure Oliver does it right.” 

Blood rushed to Oliver’s face, his ears turning bright red. The manager passed the room key to Mason, the more “responsible” of the two. 

As they walked to the backroom, the tension between the two thickened. So dense you could cut it with a pair of blunt scissors. 

Mason clicked the lock open and held the door for Oliver. In an attempt to put the foot down, he failed, and the door locked shut behind him. 

“Fuck,” muttered Mason, “there's not a way to get out if we don’t ask for help, and the building manager is the only other person with a key…”

“Eh it's fine,” whispered Oliver frustratedly, “We’ll just text Gerald when we're done cleaning.”

They got to work, moving jackets to hangers, hanging up pants, organizing empty hangers, and moving shoes to their respective boxes. As they worked, the room slowly grew hotter. 

Oliver pulled off his sweatshirt, revealing his v-line and a small happy trail. The even paleness of Oliver's untanned skin drew Mason's eye down to Oliver's lower abdomen. 

“Are you trying to distract me, dipshit?” murmured Mason. 

“No, you’re- It’s just hot as fuck in here,” said Oliver, stumbling over his words. 

“Whatever, let's just get this done before people get worried.” Mason sighed. 

They both look up from their respective tasks, giving their necks a break before continuing. “Ugh it's like we're the only two people that do anything…” Oliver said. 

Mason’s eyes meet Olivers. It seems a sort of… understanding passed between them as both of their faces flushed red. Mason’s eyes drew Oliver to him. Mason grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against a wall. 

“Quiet! Someone might hear you.” hissed Oliver 

“Shut the fuck up and do what I say,”

Mason leaned closer to Oliver, their lips barely touching. With barely a moment's hesitation, Oliver began to kiss back, biting Mason's bottom lip, drawing a quiet “fuck” from Mason's mouth. 

They leaned more aggressively against the wall as Mason moved to Oliver's lower neck, pushing his head to the side. 

Mason began sucking, slowly transitioning to a series of soft bites. 

“Stop I can’t cover it up if you do it there,” whined Oliver. 

“I don’t care, it's exposed and you’re hot. If you want them in a different spot, show some more skin…” 

Mason tugged at the hem of Oliver's shirt, silently asking permission to remove it. He took the short gasp from Oliver as a sign of consent, and slowly drew the maroon fabric off over his head, exposing Oliver’s lightly toned abs and pectorals. 

Mason moved down, leaving small hickeys along Oliver's prominent collar bone, and leading to his upper pectoral. Mason's mouth positioned around Oliver's nipple, slowly but softly biting down.

“Fuck” murmured Oliver, out of breath and panting from pleasure. 

Oliver grabbed Mason's compact waist, and flipped him onto the wall, in an attempt to take dominance. 

Mason pulled off his own shirt, drawing Oliver's eye down to his v-line. 

Oliver slowly knelt down, dragging his hands down Mason's sides, giving small kisses on his way to the waist of Mason’s pants. 

Oliver is distracted from Mason's growing bulge by a knock at the uniform closet door. 

“Everything alright in there?” asked Gerald.

“Yeah- the door just locked behind us and we figured we would finish cleaning before we asked you to let us out” replied Mason, between disappointed sighs. 

“Put your shirt back on, we’ll finish this later” whispered Mason, his lips brushing the shell of Oliver’s ear. 

They had both barely gotten their shirts on before Gerald opened the door. 

They walked out of the room, Oliver's sweatshirt tied around Mason’s waist to conceal a tight obstruction in Mason’s pants. 

A dark red hickey barely visible above the collar of Oliver’s shirt, a sign of what's to come. 

Mason  
How are the hickeys developing?  
I wanna have a guide for later… ;)  
Seen 12:22

Oliver  
What do you mean by “guide for later”?  
Seen 12:24

Mason  
What did you think I meant by, “we’ll finish this later”?  
That later meant tomorrow?   
Nah I mean like… tonight?   
Seen 12:26

Oliver  
Oh…   
So, what are you planning?   
Seen 12:27

Mason  
When are you free?   
We could work out together as a… warmup…   
I just cleaned the backseat of my car…  
Seen 12:30 

Oliver  
What's the plan tho?  
Like, do I need to prep or what?  
Seen 12:31

Mason   
No not that  
Just see where fate takes us?   
Seen 12:31

Oliver  
Well fate urged Gerald to almost walk in on me giving you a bj  
So I’m not sure if i trust “fate”  
Where, in your car, are we going to be doing… things  
Seen 12:32

Mason  
There's an outlook on the way to Pahaska that should be desolate enough  
Though it doesn't matter since we’ll be fogging up the windows   
Seen 12:33

Oliver  
I-  
Alright…  
Pick me up from my house at 4 pm  
We’ll work out and then do…  
Other things  
Seen 12:34

Mason  
What did I say about telling me what to do?  
But yes, see you then  
Seen 12:35

Oliver blushed at the last message. He had never thought that Mason would make him feel this way, but I guess here we are. 

The last two hours of the rehearsal passed quickly, at least to the other members of the band. 

Time went slowly for our two… friends… with benefits…

Mason fought the overwhelming urge to tell Oliver to join him in the boy's bathroom, making time go slowly, almost painfully. 

Oliver drove back to his house, quickly changing into workout clothes and grabbing his “gym bag.”

As he promised, Mason pulled up to Oliver’s house at 4 pm. 

Mason  
Get your scrawny ass out here dipshit  
I wanna see those muscles ripple   
Seen 4:02 

Oliver  
Sorry I’ll be out in a second  
Seen 4:03

Oliver climbed into the passenger seat of Mason’s car.

Wow. He really did clean his backseat… He thought. 

It was warm in there, but not too warm, and there was an obvious… sexual… tension between the two. 

“We’re going to shower after we work out right?” questioned Oliver, breaking the awkward silence. Seriously, does this bitch not know what background music is?

“I wasn't really planning on it since this is just a ‘warmup’” replied Mason

“Oh… ok…” said Oliver, disappointed, but also relieved of the fact he doesn't have to compete with all of Masons… body features. 

They pulled up to the gym and walked inside. The only two in the building, other than the worker at the front desk, Mason led Oliver to the squatting area. 

“Well?” said Mason, “If I’m gonna have to look at that sad excuse for an ass more often, you’re going to have to work on it.” 

This comment made Oliver blush, putting the weights onto the ends of the bar. 

As Oliver begins squatting, Mason serving as his spotter, Mason inhales sharply and bites his lower lip. 

Oliver finally finished his 3 sets of 5, turned to Mason, and accused, “You didn't have to put your dick on my ass every time I squatted down!” 

“What did you expect me to do!?” argued Mason.

“Fine, whatever,” sighed Oliver, “ Your turn to do something.” 

Mason walked over to the bench press, “How much do you weigh?”

“105. Why?” Oliver asked in response. 

“No reason, just making sure I’ll be able to throw you on my bed one day.” 

With that, Mason started his set. 

Oliver watched the slow but steady movement of Mason's biceps. Up. Down. Up. Down. 

Oliver's face flushed and grew a brighter red each time he imagined Mason pinning him onto a wall, moving him around easily, like a ragdoll. 

While mentally fighting with the growing… situation… in his gym shorts Oliver said, “Are you ready yet?”

Mason racked the bar and sat up, “only if you are, baby.” 

As Mason walked out to the car, Oliver followed, almost as if he was being pulled. 

The drive to the outlook was excruciatingly painful for both of them. Both able to see the others’ bulge growing. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Mason pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park. 

“Get in the back,” Mason demanded. His voice sounded deeper, sexier. 

Oliver obeyed. He wasn't about to mess us up with one of the greatest opportunities of his life. 

Mason slowly crawled into the back following Oliver, and sat in the middle seat, manspreading to let Oliver kneel in between his skull-crushing thighs. 

Oh god, this is gonna be fun, they both thought. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Questioned Mason, raising one eyebrow.

With that, Oliver slowly moved his hand up Mason’s thigh. Getting closer each time, but pulling back a little. 

“Stop teasing me already,” gasped Mason. 

Oliver grabbed the waistband of Mason's shorts, pulling them down and around his ankles, exposing Mason’s hardening member, battling with the roof of his compression briefs. 

“Oof- that must be painful, “ teased Oliver, “it would be a shame if I… made it worse.” 

On the last syllables of the word, Oliver moved his head down. He began giving small kisses up Mason’s inner thighs, narrowly avoiding Mason’s crotch each time. 

Mason’s breathing got heavier and heavier, exposing the true intensity of his boner. 

Oliver moved his mouth to cup the still concealed bulge. Blowing hot air through the thin polyester of Mason’s underwear. 

“fuck” whimpered Mason, closing his eyes with pleasure. 

Oliver smirked as he softly kissed Mason's balls, and occasionally giving attention to Mason's head. 

Slowly, biting the waistband of Mason’s underwear, Oliver pulled the fabric away from the area of interest, exposing Mason’s member. 

Oliver looked in awe at the… tower… before him. 

Standing taller on his knees, Oliver drew a warm tongue up the length of Mason’s dick, drawing a slow but deep groan from Mason’s lips. 

Subconsciously deciding to tease him more, Oliver pulled a medium-sized rubber bag from his pocket. Using soft hands, Oliver gently wrapped the rubber band around Mason’s member. 

After licking his dick for a couple of minutes, Oliver put his mouth over Mason’s member, grabbing the rubber band with his tongue and slowly pulling it off. 

“Fuck…” moaned Mason, under his breath. 

Oliver pumped up and down, causing Mason’s breaths to grow quicker, shorter, and deeper.   
After a short time of rigorous oral, Mason’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, loudly releasing his load into Oliver’s mouth. 

They lay there for a few minutes, their breaths becoming more even, their hearts slowing down. 

“That… was… amazing,” said Mason

“I know.” recounted Oliver, a small smile appearing on his lips. 

Mason pulled his underwear and pants back up over his toned legs as Oliver crawled back into the passenger seat of the car. 

Mason shortly joined him in the driver's seat, planting a small kiss on Oliver’s cheek.

The drive back was quiet, lofi playing in the background, until Oliver's phone started ringing.

“Hello? This is Oliver” asked Oliver, putting the phone on speaker. 

“Hi, this is TJ. From highschool?” answered the new character in our drama. 

“Oh yeah. How have you been?” 

“I’ve been doing well, just wanted to tell you that I’m back in town.” 

“Oh that's cool I guess,” said Oliver, his face slightly flushing. 

“Well, I’ll let you go now,” said TJ, as if you could hear his smile. 

Oliver hung up. Looking over, and seeing Mason’s furrowed brow. 

The rest of the way home was silent, but when Mason pulled into he furiously asked, “Who… the fuck… is TJ?”


	4. TJ and Oliver's Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee :)

TJ  
Hey, sorry to bother you yesterday  
I just got back in town and I wanted to get back in touch with some old high school friends   
Maybe we could get coffee and catch up sometime?   
Seen 5:00

Oliver  
Yeah, that would be awesome!  
There's a great local coffee shop downtown that I think you would like :)  
When were you thinking?  
Seen 5:15

TJ  
Maybe tomorrow for lunch?  
Seen 5:17

Oliver  
Awesome :)  
I’ll meet you there  
The Coffee Bean  
It's next to the bookstore  
Seen 5:19

TJ  
See you then :)  
Seen 5:20

*Oliver*

He rolled out of bed, touching the cold tile floors with his bare feet. 

Fuck it's 11:30 thought, Oliver, looking at his bedside clock. 

He got up and looked in the mirror. Disheveled but decent, he thought. 

Putting on deodorant, he pulled on his grey Taylor Swift hoodie and a pair of whitewashed skinny jeans. 

Walking out the door of his shared townhouse, he registered the clear blue sky above his head. 

Grabbing his skateboard off of the porch, Oliver began his short journey to The Coffee Bean, and shortly after, was greeted by an enthusiastic TJ. 

*POV TJ*

TJ rolled out of bed in his roomy loft apartment, 9:30, he thought, just enough time to get ready.

They took a shower, shaved, and curled their medium length, silver hair. They pulled on their light brown chunky knit sweater crop top and slipped on their light blue patchwork overalls, cuffing the pants and leaving one of the clips undone. They pulled on their white platform Doc Martens over their wool socks, the same color as their sweater. 

Walking out the door of his loft apartment, they turn right, meeting a… tired-looking Oliver. 

*POV Omniscent* 

Holy shit, he looks really good, thought Oliver, I… look like… shit. 

“Hey,” said TJ, grinning uncontrollably.

“Hi” replied Oliver, a slight look of concern on his face. 

TJ held the door open for Oliver, following him inside and walking up to the counter. 

“I’m paying,” Oliver said, at least this will kinda make up for me looking like shit, letting TJ go in front of him. 

“Hi, I’ll have a large iced chai latte with two shots, almond milk, and pumpkin spice cold foam. Thank you” requested TJ. 

Walking up to the counter, Oliver thought, fuck I don’t know what to get, and TJ seems to know exactly what he wants, “I’ll… Ummm… have a medium… hazelnut cold brew cloud macchiato with vanilla… please.” he finally said. 

“Ok! That’ll be $15.56.” said the barista. 

Oliver pays and walks over to the table with TJ. 

“So, what happened after we graduated?” asked Oliver. 

TJ began telling their story. “Well, about a week after graduation I left for college and started to explore my full identity. I came out publicly and started wearing the clothes that made me feel comfy. And then we have to insert a couple of months of relationship trauma.”   
“Oh wow… That sounds amazing,” said Oliver.

“How about you?” 

“Well, I joined a band and then I also had relationship trauma,” he answered, awkwardly. 

They talked for a while until TJ got a call. 

“Hello? Yeah, I can come to work. See you soon.” he hung up the phone, “I have to go, sorry. I’ll talk to you later.”

TJ got up and walked over to the employee room. After entering, they reemerged behind the counter. 

“You work here!?” exclaimed Oliver. 

“I own this place.” responded TJ, “That's why my apartment is upstairs.”

After finishing his drink, Oliver walked home. 

That was… a really good date? What the fuck is going on?? I don't get crushes, but now i caught feelings for two guys? Thought Oliver as he crashed into his bed for the night.


	5. The I-Love-You's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Oliver walks through the open door to Mason’s room in a pair of plaid pajama pants and one of Masons many classic rock band t-shirts. His hair was dripping from a shower and he was shivering from the cold. Outside the window, the trees were blanketed with a soft layer of powdery snow. Oliver shuffled over to mason and he slumped into the sofa next to him sighing,

“Mase it's cold in here,” Oliver whined softly while glancing in masons direction with his eyebrows turned up in the centers and a small pout across his lips, 

“Well maybe I'll just have to warm you up,” Mason winked, which elicited a playful smack in the shoulder from the younger boy. Mason chuckled and pulled Oliver close to his chest. The soft scent of vanilla and pine wafting off of Oliver’s damp skin gives Mason goosebumps. Mason plays with the younger boy's hair and Oliver finds his eyes closing, engulfed by the warmth of his bandmate. 

Mason was looking at the younger boy's perfect features, his large downturned eyes, and his pretty nose…

“Mason I can feel you staring.” Mason moved his head to the side in hopes of not being caught staring, but it was too late, Oliver opened his eyes and smiled up at Mason giving him butterflies. Mason coughs and looks into Oliver's eyes. 

“You’re beautiful.” At those words, Oliver felt his eyes tearing up, but he couldn't place the emotion he was feeling. He tried to respond but he choked on his words. 

“I love you.” Mason blurted out. 

The room seemed to grow and shift around Oliver when he heard Mason say those words. His heart was pounding in his chest and all he could hear was the thumping sound of his rapid heartbeat. Oliver looked out the window to find comfort in the white sky and the dark green pine trees. He takes a deep breath,

“I- I love you too Mason.” Oliver throws his arms around mason and buries his head in the crook of his neck. 

Mason looks down at Oliver's frail body and wraps his arms around him as if he will never be able to hold him again. The two boys held each other tightly until Mason's arms began to cramp, and even then he refused to let go.


End file.
